The invention starts from a shifting arrangement of the type known as a claw shifting element. By means of this, a first transmission component is connected by an axially displaceable shifting or sliding sleeve to a second transmission component. The shifting sleeve and the transmission component to be connected have drive or shifting teeth, namely outer teeth and inner teeth, which by being pushed one inside the other form a rotationally fixed connection so that a torque can be transmitted or supported. The shifting sleeve must be engaged when the rotational speed difference is minimal, preferably zero. Due to the steep rotational speed gradient only a short amount of time is available for this. Thus, with conventional drive or claw teeth a relatively large tooth flank clearance must be provided to enable the claws to engage within the given time window. However, too large a tooth flank clearance is undesirable.
Drive teeth as used in known claw shifting elements have a relatively simple tooth profile, for example a trapezoidal or triangular profile. In the case of running gears in which the gearwheels mesh with one another by a rolling action, other tooth profiles such as involute profiles are used. The known running gears also have beveloid teeth, i.e. teeth for conical spur gears whose rotational axes intersect, cross, or can also be parallel to one another.
From DE 103 06 935 A1 by the present applicant a spur gear stage with beveloid gearwheels is known, which have equal-sized but oppositely directed cone angles. To reduce the rotational flank clearance the beveloid gearwheels are adjusted in the axial direction by a temperature-dependent element. Thus, the known gearwheel transmission has beveloid running gears for conical spur gearwheels with parallel axes.
Beveloid running gears are also known for driving so-termed lateral shafts in motor vehicle transmissions for an all-wheel drive system. From DE 10 2008 042 038 A1 by the present applicant a beveloid drive with intersecting or crossing rotational axes for a drive-train of a motor vehicle is known.